kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiken Kuiki
Kiken Kuiki is a 20-year old man. He found the Build Driver (it is not known how he found it) and fights as a Kamen Rider to protect Earth. It was later revealed he was Shinji Katsuragi, Sento Kiryu's son. Quotes Past He used to be onto war with Takumi Roko, in 2019, after Sento retired as Build. 2 years later, in the present day, Kuiki and Takumi team up to fight Kuro Ana. When Takumi Roko recognized the suit, he runs after him and challenges Kuiki to a battle. Abilities * English Language Proficiency: Kuiki is able to read an entire file and perfectly translate it back to Japanese verbally. Forms By attaching the Hazard Trigger to the Build Driver, Build can upgrade any of his Best Match forms into a Hazard Form. This results in a base Hazard Form body with the eyes of the Best Match used. While Hazard Forms lack the unique equipment of a normal Best Match's Halfbodies, they still retain some access to their specific powers, and can use any handheld weapon tied to that Best Match. The Hazard Trigger grants a massive strength, capable of destroying even a Hazard Smash with little effort, but usage of it puts the user at risk of losing self-awareness and going on a destructive rampage. All of Build's forms accessed with the Hazard Trigger are armed with the HZ Deadly Gloves and HZ Vanish End Shoes. is Build's turbocharged super form accessed by upgrading RabbitTank Form with the Hazard Trigger. In this form, Build's stats greatly surpass any other form, Rider, or Smash up to its appearance. This form has two finishers: * : This finisher has two variations: **Build transfers surplus Nebula Gas into his and throws powerful punches and kicks. Additionally, Build also can simply touch the enemy for about several seconds to deliver electricity that paralyze the enemy. **Build rushes at the enemy at maximum speed * : This finisher has two variations: **Build coats his right in dark purple energy before delivering a powerful side kick. **Build rushes towards the enemy and performs a flying kick. Appearances: Build Episodes 20- 21, Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~: Final Chapter, Build 22-26 - SmaphoWolf= SmaphoWolf 'Hazard Form' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 101 kg. is Build's turbocharged super form accessed by upgrading SmaphoWolf Form with the Hazard Trigger. From the (the phone icon on the right eye), Build is able to send a series of energy projections of app icons which encircle the enemy, disorienting and attacking them. This forms has three finishers: *Build Driver finishers: ** : Build transfers surplus Nebula Gas into his and delivers a powerful punch, summoning a wolf-like energy projection which "bites" down on the enemy. ** : *Drill Crusher finisher: ** : ***'Blade:' Build channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful slash. ****'Unicorn:' An energy projection resembling a unicorn's horn spins around the Drill Crusher as Build performs a powerful stab attack. This form is exclusive to Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~: First Chapter. - Double Rabbit= Double Rabbit Hazard Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 101 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 19.8 t. (right arm)/34 t. (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 47.4 t. (right leg)/35.6 t. (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 77 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.4 sec. is one of Build's turbocharged super form and was originally accessed by Vernage's bangle which turned the Tank Hazard Body to the Rabbit Hazard Body. This form has one finisher: * : This finisher has two variations: **Build coats his right in dark purple energy before delivering a powerful side kick. **Build rushes towards the enemy and performs a flying kick. - HawkGatling= HawkGatling 'Hazard Form' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 101 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 19.4 t. (right arm)/20.4 t. (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 27 t. (right leg)/28.4 t. (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 58.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. is Build's turbocharged super form accessed by upgrading HawkGatling Form with the Hazard Trigger. Build is armed with the Hawk Gatlinger in this form. He can also summon the Solstall Wings for flight if needed. This form has two finishers: * : Build performs a series of blasts with the Hawk Gatlinger while flying around the enemy with the Solstall Wings. * : Build traps the enemy in a black cloud and performs a series of purple blasts with the Hawk Gatlinger. This form is exclusive to Episode 22 - KaizokuRessya= KaizokuRessya 'Hazard Form' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 101 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 24 t. (right arm)/25.4 t. (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 30 t. (right leg)/27.6 t. (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 55.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.3 sec. is Build's turbocharged super form accessed by upgrading KaizokuRessya Form with the Hazard Trigger. Build is armed with the Kaizoku Hassyar in this form. This form has two finishers: * : Build repeatedly punches the enemy with his HZ Deadly Gloves delivering purple shockwaves on impact. * : Appearances: Build Episode 24, 35 - KeyDragon= KeyDragon 'Hazard Form' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 101 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 39.4 t. (right arm)/33.8 t. (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 35.2 t. (right leg)/48.2 t. (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 66.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.5 sec. is Build's turbocharged super form accessed by upgrading KeyDragon Form with the Hazard Trigger. Build is armed with the Beat Closer in this form. This form has two finishers: * : Build repeatedly punches the enemy with his HZ Deadly Gloves delivering purple shockwaves on impact. * : Appearances: Build Episode 35 - RabbitTank Sparkling= RabbitTank SparklingHazard Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202 cm. *'Rider Weight': 102.1 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 14.9 t. (right arm)/25.5 t. (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 35.6 t. (right leg)/26.7 t. (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 66 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 sec. is Build's carbonated soda upgrade form accessed with the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle. RabbitTank Sparkling, in comparison to RabbitTank, is a giant leap of improvement, literally. It can run faster than KaizokuRessya, jump higher than RabbitTank, and has a nice assortment of offensive power parameters, with the right leg boasting more power then any of Build's previously introduced forms. This form allows Build to use the Drill Crusher, Hawk Gatlinger, 4Koma Ninpoutou and Kaizoku Hassyar without restrictions. This form has two finishers: *Build Driver finisher: ** : ***Build leaps high into the air before creating a red and blue, spiraling, hourglass-shaped vortex resembling a wormhole. He then dives down through the wormhole, and kicks. The wormhole is also capable of sucking in and disintegrating opponents' attacks. - FullFull RabbitTank Bottle= By using the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle alongside the Hazard Trigger, Build can upgrade the sleek, black Hazard Form into either RabbitRabbit Form or TankTank Form. The FullFull RabbitTank Bottle was designed to give Build an immense power boost over Hazard Form while suppressing the stimulus overflow that causes Build to go berserk. Build's weapon in these forms is the Fullbottle Buster. The ending theme for both RabbitRabbit Form and TankTank Form is entitled "Ready Go!!". Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 106.2 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 39.9 t. *'Kicking Power': 47.8 t. *'Jump Height' **'Base Jump Height': 88 m. **'Max Jump Height': 132 m. *'Running Speed' **'Base Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.8 sec. is one of Build's upgraded super forms, based on the Rabbit Halfbody. It is accessed by upgrading RabbitTank Hazard Form with the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle, set to its Rabbit mode, hence known as the . In this form, Build can not only run faster, and jump higher than he could in RabbitTank Sparkling form, but he can also stretch his limbs at will. Strengthening materials inside the chest piece of RabbitRabbit allow the user to increase its reaction time, jumping height, running speed up to a maximum of 1.5x. In RabbitRabbit Form, Build is armed with and protected by the , the , the arm-mounted and the leg-mounted . The Hop Pop Gauntlets and Jump Champ Leggers contain that enable long distance stretching. On the back of RabbitRabbit Form is the cape-like , which enables Build to run around at supersonic speeds thanks to an inbuilt propulsion accelerating device. *Build Driver finisher: ** : Jumping into the air, Build stretches his leg towards the opponent, and pulling his body towards his foot, connects with the target, with the resulting impact sending his opponent flying. *Fullbottle Buster finishers: ** : Build channels the power of a single Fullbottle for either a powerful slash or a powerful shot. ***'Buster Cannon Mode' ****'Rabbit': Build fires a ball of red energy at the enemy. ** : Build channels the power of two Fullbottles for a powerful attack. ***'Buster Cannon Mode' ****'Rabbit + Panda': Build fires a ball of red and white energy mixed together. ****'Rocket + Jet': Build fires a ball of cyan energy. ** : Build channels the power of three Fullbottles for a powerful attack. ***'Buster Cannon Mode' ****'Rabbit + Panda + Taka': Build fires a ball of red and white energy mixed together that gives off orange energy shockwaves upon impact. ** : Build channels the power of four Fullbottles for a powerful attack. ** : Build channels the power of the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle for a powerful attack ***'Buster Blade Mode' ****'Rabbit Mode': This finisher has two variations: *****Build runs at the enemy at high speeds, and delivers a slash with the blade covered in red energy. *****Build performs a 360 degree spinning slash covered in red energy that is capable of hitting multiple enemies Appearances: Build Episodes 27-36, 38-40, 45, Be The One, Build 49, Kamen Rider Prime Rogue - TankTank= TankTank Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 145.3 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power' **'Base Punching Power': 47 t. **'Maximum Punching Power': 70.5 t. *'Kicking Power' **'Base Kicking Power': 53.7 t. **'Maximum Kicking Power': 80.55 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 58 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.1 sec. is one of Build's upgraded super forms, based on the Tank Halfbody. It is accessed by upgrading RabbitTank Hazard Form with the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle, set to its Tank mode, hence known as the . In this form, Build's armor becomes significantly denser and is covered in tank treads and turrets to boost his attacks and defenses. Strengthening materials inside the chest piece of TankTank allow the user to increase its punching and kicking power up to a maximum of 1.5x. In TankTank Form, Build is armed with and protected by the , the , the arm-mounted and the leg-mounted . The Fight Might Gauntlets and Dash Mash Leggers contain , which are the tank tread-like units on the forearms and shins, and enable high-speed cutting power. *Build Driver finisher: ** : *Fullbottle Buster finishers: ** : Build channels the power of a single Fullbottle for a powerful attack. ***'Buster Cannon Mode' ****'Spider': Build fires a blast of purple energy that transforms into a web to trap the target. ****'Magnet': Build fires a blue energy magnet that pulls enemies towards each other to the point where they implode. ****'Dryer': Build fires a ball of red energy that transforms into a stream of heat which continuously burns the target. ** : Build channels the power of two Fullbottles for a powerful attack. ** : Build channels the power of three Fullbottles for a powerful attack. ** : Build channels the power of four Fullbottles for a powerful attack. ***'Buster Cannon Mode' ****'Tank + Jet + Gatling + Rocket': Build fires a ball of blue, gray, and white energy with the images on Bottles mixed together that gives off cyan energy shockwaves upon impact. ** : Build channels the power of the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle for either a powerful slash or a powerful shot. ***'Buster Cannon Mode' ****'Tank Mode:' This finisher has two variations: *****Build's lower body transforms into a pair of tank treads, the cannons on his shoulder armor flips forward, and Build rolls around the battlefield while dealing out multiple continuous shots to its target, ending the barrage with a large blast of energy that gives off blue electricity ***** Build fires a blue energy ball that creates shockwaves upon impact. Appearances: Build Episodes 28-33, 35-36, 40, 43-44, Be The One, Build 48-49 }} }} - Genius= Genius 'Form' 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.4 cm. *'Rider Weight': 105.6 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 55.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 61.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 86.3 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.9 sec. http://tokuconnect.tumblr.com/post/170675667184/the-third-kamen-rider-build-toy-catalogue-has is Build's final form, accessed by using the Genius Fullbottle in the Build Driver. It is hence known as the . Genius Form is more balanced compared to RabbitRabbit Form and TankTank form, having a punching and kicking power lower than TankTank's maximum capabilities and a jumping height and running speed lower than RabbitRabbit's maximum capabilities. In this form Build was able to easily defeat Kamen Rider MadRogue. However, he has weaker punching and kicking power than all of Evol's forms and is surpassed by Evol Black Hole Form in all categories. In this form Build is able to utilize bursts of extreme speed and his reaction time is heightened to the point where enemy attacks appear to him to be moving in slow motion. He is also able to utilize the powers and abilities of any of the 60 main Fullbottles. Build's most powerful asset in this form, however, is the ability neutralize Nebula Gas in its various forms. He is able to neutralize the Nebula Gas in the cells of his opponents, as he was able to defeat Yoshiko Tajimi as the Owl Lost Smash without the risk of her dying due to overexposure to the gas. This was also seen when his attacks caused Kamen Rider MadRogue to collapse with his armor emitting electric sparks. In this form Build is also able to neutralize the essence of Lost Fullbottles, as when he defeats a Lost Smash, the Lost Fullbottle it used to transform turns completely black. This ability is also seen when Evolto tries to turn Sento into a Lost Smash with the Castle Fullbottle, but to no effect. Even with the Hazard Trigger attached, Build can still fight without going on a destructive rampage. He also gains the ability to negate the Pandora Panel's effects on Lost Fullbottles. This is shown when Build's Genius Finish attack reverted the Hammer and Castle Lost Fullbottles back to their original state. Build continues to wield the Fullbottle Buster in this form. Build loses access to this form after the Genius Fullbottle's energy is absorbed in the process of uniting the black and white Pandora Panels. *Build Driver finishers ** : Build channels the energy of all 30 organic Fulbottles, making the red, magenta, and orange parts of his body glow before delivering a punch covered in red energy. ** : Build channels the energy of all 30 inorganic Fullbottles, making the blue, cyan, and violet parts of his body glow before delivering a side kick covered in blue energy that creates a shockwave upon impact and sends the enemy flying. ** : This finisher has three variations: ***Build performs an enhanced version of RabbitTank Form's Vortex Finish, with the graph being rainbow colored and Build emitting rainbow-colored gas in order to accelerate into the enemy. ***Build performs a side kick covered in red, blue, and gold sparks of energy that creates a swirling, rainbow-colored shockwave upon impact. ***Build delivers a punch that creates a swirling, rainbow-colored shockwave upon impact. *Fullbottle Buster finishers ** : Build channels the power of the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle for a powerful attack. ***'Buster Blade Mode': Build unleashes a green energy slash that travels through the air. ***'Buster Cannon Mode': Build fires a rainbow energy ball that creates shockwaves upon impact. Build Genius Form's ending theme is entitled "Build up", with "Law of the Victory" featuring as the ending theme when Genius Form teams up with Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma, Kamen Rider Grease, and Kamen Rider Rogue. Appearances: Build Episodes 39-45, Be The One, Build 46-48 - }} }} - Notes * His name means "danger zone". This is referencing him transforming into Hazard Form.